1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of communication, and more specifically, to MIMO OFDMA communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
MIMO OFDMA systems are becoming popular as a key technology for the next generation of wired and wireless or mobile communications. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has provided several standards supporting air interface for fixed and mobile broadband wireless access (BWA) systems using MIMO OFDMA such as the IEEE 802.16e for mobile BWA systems
One of the challenges facing MIMO OFDMA systems design is transmitter diversity. Existing techniques to provide transmitter diversity has a number of drawbacks. One technique uses a space time coding (STC) scheme. The STC scheme takes advantage of space and temporal diversities as well as coding gain. This technique suffers performance degradation in no multi-path channel such as Additive White Gaussian Noise (AWGN) channel, requires a special standard supporting STC scheme, and may limit maximum service range. Another technique uses an equal power joint maximum ratio combining method for a beam-forming based system. This technique is complex, requiring complex solutions for weight vectors and complex procedure for calibration. Many other techniques have been proposed but these techniques requires complex processes such as time domain processing, interactive processing, hand-shaking or collaboration between the base station (BS) and the mobile station (MS).